


Sweet Torture

by Rinienne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Cuddles, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Luci's On Top In This One, M/M, No Hunters Were Harmed In The Making Of This Fic, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinienne/pseuds/Rinienne
Summary: Lucifer perfects ways to torture Sam. Sam is completely on board with it.





	Sweet Torture

Contrary to popular belief, and no matter what Lucifer himself loved to brag about, he did not like to torture people. He was good at it, great even, but he’d never really enjoyed it. Granted, he could appreciate a little bit of pain bringing, but not the slow and calculated necessity of taking people apart, piece by piece. He was, however, a perfectionist, and ages of learning how a human body worked had its perks.

Before him, Sam groaned, and his hips buckled into the air. The archangel smiled at it, pleased with himself. Then his fingers moved a little higher, up the hunter’s inner thigh, and Sam’s breath quickened.

“You look so good like this,” Lucifer purred, intentionally making his voice low, raspy. “Now be a good boy and open up for me a little.”

Sam laid on the bed in their now shared room. The only item of clothing he had on him was a burgundy-colored tie wrapped around his face that blindfolded the hunter. His entire body trembled under Lucifer’s touch, but he huffed at the archangel's words. “Your attempts at dirty talk are the worst, you know that?” Sam told him, yet his legs moved a little apart, to allow Lucifer better access.

“Mmm, doesn’t look like it to me,” the archangel smiled as his gaze fell onto his lover’s erection.

Sam was really hard, and rather big. There was precum leaking from the slit at the top, several clear droplets rolled down the length, and Lucifer found the mouth of his vessel water at the sight. Just for a second, a thought about giving in crossed his mind, a desire to take this length into himself almost overwhelmed him. He knew how amazing it could feel, how well this girth could stretch him open, and a single a memory of the sensation made him quiver.

Lucifer ignored own pleasure, because in the end it was about Sam tonight.

Leaning in, he reached for Sam’s nipples, his tongue darting out to circle around the buds, switching the attention from one to the other and back, until Sam began whimpering. Then, when he thought his lover had enough, the archangel caught one between his teeth and gently bit it, making Sam’s back arch.

Lucifer knew the hunter’s body to an extend, using to possess him. But it wasn’t like this. He knew how his muscles moved, how his organs functioned, but he used to have little idea about how to pleasure it. In the months they spent doing this, the archangel made it a priority to rectify the situation. Inch by inch he’d been studying every part of Sam, finding out about the most sensitive places, discovering areas that could prompt the most reaction.

Now he was putting all that knowledge to use, his fingers, his tongue traveling around Sam’s body, drawing intricate patterns, making moans of pleasure escape the hunter.

It was like moving a knife against skin, but so much better, because with the knife Lucifer only knew how to make people beg to stop. Like this he could make Sam beg for more.

“Luce,” Sam called, his hips raising blindly in search of friction, his erection — the only part of his body the archangel ignored so far — giving a few desperate twitches. “This is taking way too long.”

“Well,” the archangel smirked. Even if Sam couldn’t see his expression because of the blindfold, he could most definitely hear it in Lucifer’s intonation. “You only have to ask me nicely.”

Sam exhaled loudly. “Ass,” he groaned, his voice full of pretend defiance.

The archangel chuckled at that. “Is that an insult, or an indicator of where you want me to be right now?”

“Both,” Sam replied trying to pull him closer with his legs.

The ridiculousness of this exchange brought a sincere smile to Lucifer’s lips. “Very well. But I _will_ make you beg today,” he promised.

“I like a good challenge,” Sam grinned in reply.

Humming in amusement, the archangel willed some lubricant onto his fingers, glad he had plenty of power now for tricks like that. Carefully he moved his hand down, under Sam’s scrotum until his fingers found the entrance to his lover’s body, starting to circle around the sphincter.

Sam's moan sounded dirty, his feet came to rest on Lucifer’s shoulders on each side of his head. He tensed at the touch, but only for a second before he started to relax allowing two of Lucifer’s fingers to slip in with almost no effort — they’d done this plenty of times before, and Sam knew how to will his body to accept the archangel.

“Yes,” the hunter hissed, his head falling backwards onto the pillow. He was lewd, and pretty much shameless, and absolutely perfect.

“I love it when you say ‘yes’ to me,” Lucifer murmured.

“I know,” Sam replied smugly, as if it was the most obvious thing to say.

The archangel’s gaze fell onto the hunter’s face, and he saw a tiny smirk there. It looked like Sam wasn't wasting his time either, learning Lucifer the same way the archangel was learning him. It took the upper hand away from Lucifer, leaving him surprised at how much control over the situation Sam still had even from his current blindfolded, leg-spread position. Yet, it didn’t upset him. On the contrary, it was exciting.

In the end, Sam’s defiance, his ability to hold himself as an equal to the archangel in any situation, was what Lucifer loved about him the most.

Without warning, knowing well Sam wouldn't be able to see him doing it, the archangel leant forward and captured his lover into his mouth, curling his fingers inside him at the same time, pressing them against Sam’s prostate.

The effect was exactly what Lucifer hoped for. The half-cry that escaped Sam’s lips was almost too loud, his hips buckling up with no restrain, his hands grabbing into the bed sheets and almost tearing them.

Lucifer laughed around him, starting to move his lips over the shaft, marveling at soft and delicate skin under his tongue. It was a strange notion, but he loved doing this. Something about having Sam in his mouth felt both incredibly dirty and low, and empowering at the same time. He wondered if he needed to tell it to his lover, just to arouse him further, but then he’d have to stop sucking him. Besides, Sam had probably figured it on his own by now, like he’d figured everything else.

“Damn... Luce... I,” the hunter started to gasp. His hips were moving in a steady rhythm that Lucifer established, trying to both get deeper into the archangel’s mouth and settle further onto his fingers. “I’m close.”

Lucifer wanted to to ask why it was a problem, but managed only a hum around him. He neither stopped, nor sped up, but his third finger carefully slipped inside the hunter beside the first two.

“Luce?” Sam spoke with a shaky voice, his entire body starting to tremble slightly. Blindly, his hands came to rest on the archangel's head, fingers digging into his hair. “Lucifer!”

The archangel beamed with excitement feeling his lover getting so close. Hollowing his cheek he started to suck with abandonment, until Sam’s body tensed up, ready for a release.

That was Lucifer’s cue. Pulling away, he snapped his fingers, making the hunter gasp. “Ok, let’s slow this down now,” he smiled.

Sam’s breathing was fast and heavy, his head snapping left and right uncontrollably. “What the hell?” he surprised, his body shaking from the release he didn’t get. “What did you do?”

Lucifer moved to hover over him. “Mmm... just placed a small restrain. You can’t come until I undo it,” he leant in and whispered into Sam’s ear. One of Lucifer’s hands came to slowly stroke his lover's length, feeling it thick and swollen in his palm. “Told ya, I’m going to make you beg for it.”

A strange sound escaped the hunter, but it sounded nothing like a complain. If anything, Lucifer got an impression his lover became even more turned on by the idea.

Concentrated again, the archangel made his palm slick with lubricant, and the strokes of his hand became more purposeful, rather than teasing. It took only a few more moments, before he managed to turn his lover into a mess again.

Lucifer watched Sam carefully, loving his every expression. The hunter looked so good like this, his skin flushed, his usually impeccable hair thrown around. There was some perspiration around his neck, over his forehead, and Lucifer couldn’t help himself but start kissing it off. He could feel the dampness under his lips, but not the taste, and it was the only occasion the archangel wished he could experience this sense the same way humans did — to know the flavor of his lover’s skin, of the precome that was leaking from his erection.

"Luce, really. I want you in me," Sam said licking his lips.

At this point the archangel couldn’t agree more. He had a much better control over the responses of his human vessel, but even then he was painfully hard, desiring nothing else but to sink into his lover, loose himself in this human pleasure he’d grown to enjoy so much.

Leaning in, he kissed Sam on the mouth, moving his lips slowly, leisurely, feeling the hunter answer in the same manner. Then he pulled away. “Roll over,” he said, his own voice starting to become unsteady.

There was no hesitation in Sam’s movement as he was turning around to stand on his hands and knees. He did what Lucifer told him without a single complain, yet it didn’t feel like submission, but trust so complete it was almost humbling. Lucifer wasn’t sure how they went from being enemies to this, but he was thankful for such change in their relationship.

The hunter’s blind movements were careful. His muscles were rolling under his skin in a way that made the archangel almost shudder at the display. Apparently, Lucifer also made an embarrassing sound of some sort that he didn’t notice, because he heard the hunter scoff.

Sam knew what kind of effect he had on him and was using it to his advantage.

“Cheeky bastard,” the archangel huffed and reached for the hunter, spreading him further apart, watching as the most sensitive part of his body twitched in anticipation.

Sam was ready, and Lucifer wanted him so much, he could barely hold himself. But there was one more thing he could do to tease his lover. He knew Sam couldn’t see, had no idea what was coming, but it was the entire point of the blindfold. Moving forward, the archangel darted his tongue out, sliding it unceremoniously into the hunter’s body.

Sam shivered at the contact, but it took him several moments to understand what Lucifer was doing. “Huh, what? Oh...” he gasped sounding astound, as if he couldn’t decide whether he should allow this or not. His hips moved away from Lucifer as on a reflex, but the archangel held him in place, his tongue moving in circles inside the hunter.

“Dha...” Sam tried to speak again, but it seemed the ability to do it coherently left him.

It didn’t sound like a no, however, so the archangel continued his ministrations. His still slick hand returned to stroke Sam’s length, making him hiss as if in pain.

Then the hunter’s arms gave out, and his head fell onto the pillow. Trembling all over, he started to quietly sob.

“I guess I should take pity on you,” Lucifer chuckled, moving his second hand to rub gently over the small of his lover’s back trying to sooth him.

Raising up, the archangel aligned himself with Sam and slowly pushed in, groaning at the sensation of an incredible heat that engulfed him. It felt so good, he almost lost it, having to pause to take a few deep breaths. What made it worse was that Sam felt the archangel’s struggle too. Sighing in pleasure, the hunter pushed his hips backwards, his abdominal muscles flexing.

This simple motion tore a whimper out Lucifer and prompted Sam to snicker. “What was that? Didn’t quite hear what you said there.”

“Oh, you little...” Lucifer exhaled, grabbing Sam by the hips again and starting to move.

There was a trick to this the archangel learned. It wasn’t speed or friction that mattered, in fact those were actually a cause of discomfort. This was all about pressure and precision.

Leaning forward, Lucifer started to kiss every part of Sam’s body he could reach. At the same time, he was trying to find the correct angle of his slow, measured trusts, until one of them finally hit something that made the hunter shudder.

Lucifer couldn’t really blame Sam for how fast he was reduced into moaning mess under him. The archangel was retreating out of the hunter half-way, before pushing in again, then pressing his entire weight against Sam’s prostate for almost a second at a time. Then he was repeating it again and again, until Sam couldn’t take it anymore. His entire body shook with force, his hips trying to move to meet Lucifer's thrusts, but it was pointless because the archangel was holding him in place with an inhuman strength, dictating the pace.

“Damn it... fine! Please!” Sam sobbed, his voice sounding broken to the point it made the archangel swell with pride. “I want to come. Shit... Please. Just...”

Lucifer could’ve played with his lover a little longer, could've asked him to repeat the plea, but he wasn’t that cruel. Plus, he was on the edge himself and wanted a release so badly, he was barely holding. With a snap of his finger, he removed the binding from Sam and began thrusting into him just a little harder.

It was a good thing there was a pillow next to the hunter’s face, and he managed to turn his head just so to muffle his cry. Otherwise, the entire bunker would’ve heard him screaming. And while it would’ve given Lucifer an opportunity to walk around looking smug the next day, he didn’t think traumatizing his own son was a proper behavior.

He didn’t have time to think too long about how loud it was acceptable for them to be. The muscles surrounding Lucifer started to contract from Sam's strong orgasm and the archangel’s brain went completely blank from own pleasure. Covering his mouth with a palm of his hand, he trusted once, twice and was coming too.

As the peak of his release subsided, Lucifer collapsed on top of Sam, his arms wrapping around his lover. They stayed like that for some time. The hunter was catching his breath, and the archangel was doing his best to calm his grace from pulsing in pleasure, making him unable to concentrate on anything else. Then, as it was finally starting to calm down, the archangel flipped them to lay on their sides. Smiling and burying his nose in Sam’s hair, he inhaled the sweet, fruity aroma of his conditioner.

“Wow,” Sam was able to say after several moments passed. He was out of breath still, his body shivering in aftershocks. “You’re getting way too good at this.”

“Ha,” Lucifer shrugged. “Are you complaining?”

“I was giving you a compliment."

Turning to face Lucifer, the hunter pulled his own tie off his face, hazel eyes meeting blue, his lips stretching in a lazy smile.

There was a genuine happiness and affection in Sam’s gaze, and it made the already familiar sensation of warmth spread inside the archangel’s chest. Smiling back, he cupped the hunter’s cheek with his hand, his thumb rubbing gently against the stubble.

“Guess which tie you gonna wear the next time you’ll need to pretend to be FBI or something,” Lucifer smirked after a moment.

Sam didn’t answer, only laughed pulling the archangel closer to himself.


End file.
